The 50 states
by Dr.Coconuts
Summary: this is just a little story about the states meeting the countries. Rated T for cussing like a sailor
1. Meeting the first 13

Paste your docu

World Meeting

An: / _Italic_=thought, rated T for possible Cussing Bold Italics Different langue (sorry I know you will probably already know that)

America sat there listening to Italy babble about pasta. He was worried today was the day he was going to show the other countries his states. _Uhh I am going to die from stress at this rate, no Alfred no you are the hero you have kept the secret this long._

"What is wrong America? I have never seen you ever think this much," snickered England

"What... Huh… Oh I have a surprise for you all."

"Is it pasta?"

"What is it America?"

"Not what who." Said America just on cue as huge group of kids bust through the meeting room door and yelled "Daddy!" and ran towards America.

"What the…"

"Oh dudes meet my kids or states if you like, kids meet the countries."

"Howdy."

"Yo!"

"**_Aloha_**."

"**_Bonjour_**!"(If you didn't know Aloha and Bonjour mean hello)

"America you have some explaining to do?" yelled Germany over the screams of the kids

"Dudes it simple when I got their land they just popped up one by one."

"How long have you had them?" asked the flabbergasted England?

"Since before the revolution but there was only thirteen then now there are 52."

"How come I never saw them?"

"You were gone a lot and not many of them like you."

"1-13 front and center" said America. The states hushed and thirteen kids stepped forwards but when they got to the front they shot England dirty looks.

"Who are they?" asked Japan

"Delaware." Said the first one of the boys

"Pennsylvania" said another mini England but his one was Female

"New Jersey" said another

"Georgia" said the only one in the line that didn't look like England.

"Connecticut" said the other

"Massachusetts" declare anther one

"Maryland" stated the seventh state.

"South Carolina" said one of the states.

"New Hampshire" said anther as they continued down the row.

"Virginia" Said one of the girls

"New York" said one of the others.

"North Carolina" one of the girls said that looked identical to South Carolina.

"Rhode Island" said the youngest of the 13.

ment here...


	2. The Louisiana purchase

**AN:/ Hey my faithful followers feel free to review. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't own Hetalia: axis powers**

"Why do they all look like they're all out for my blood?" asked England

"Cause they are, there are still kind of mad at you for the Revolutionary War." America replied.

"What!?" yelled England.

"England, you better start running."

England didn't reply he just took off for the door with thirteen kids hot on his tail. America just laughed "Don't beat him to bad okay kids we don't want another war on our hands."

"Wait if these are your states and some of them look like England that means some of them are mine right? I did own some. At one point." asked France as he pulled America away from the crowd watching England being chased.

"Not yours, mine you sold them to my but yes they are here."

"Who are they?"

"Well there's Arkansas, Missouri, Iowa, Oklahoma, Kansas, and Nebraska, and Louisiana, but the ones that I think you want to meet are Arkansas and Louisiana. Hey girls come here." Replied America. As he finished two girls stepped forward one looked exactly like a female form of France; the same blonde hair, and her clothes just as bright as France's own, but her eyes were bright green. While the other still looked like France but she had dark hair like Spain, dark blue eyes, and wore only farm clothes. They both seemed to be a mix of many countries but their French and Spanish back ground really stood out.

As they came to the front of the group the young blonde girl yelled, "**_Père, il est si bon de te_**voir. (Father, it is so good to see you)"

"Slow down **_jeune fille_** (girl). What is your name?" asked France as he bent down to look the small girl in the eyes.

"It is Louisiana." She replied

"And you friend over there" asked France as he pointed to the other girl.

"Oh **_Père_** don't worry that is just Ar-kansas."

"It is pronounced Ar-kan-saw, say it with me now Ar-kan-saw." The other girl snapped.

"Oh whatever, a hick by any other name is still a hick." Louisiana just rolled her eyes as Arkansas growled at her.

"Hey, **_sœurs_** (sisters) should not fight." Said France.

"We are not **_sœurs _**(sisters) **_mère_** (mother)" She spat "we are…are…. Wait what are we?"

"neighbors." suggested Louisiana

"Yea we are just neighbor who share a blood relation."

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just call me mother."

"Duh much to my displeasure, you are my Mama France and that is my papa Spain over there." Arkansas said as she pointed over to Spain who was still standing there shocked that America even had states.

"What!" yelled as he jumped up and ran towards Spain. When he reached Spain ***slap* **France slapped him and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me we had a kid?"

"What are you talking about?" Spain said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Let me say this slowly for you. We have a kid! Yelled France as a crowd started to gather around the arguing countries.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about." Yelled Spain as he dodged one of France's slaps.

"We have a kid Spain." Said French as he halted his attack and pointed over to where Arkansas was trying to blend into her surroundings. When she noticed them both staring at her she looked like a deer frozen in head lights. "See we have a kid." France yelled once again

"Wait there is no proof that she is ours."

"**_OYE! _**(Listen) **_Mère, padre_** (Mother, Father) I would appreciate it if you two perverts would stop yelling. I don't want everyone here to know, my entire perverted **_arbre généalogique _**(family tree)." Yelled Arkansas in mixture of French, Spanish, and English but much to her displeasure her yell caused everyone in the room to turn and stare at her. She once again took on the appearance of a deer in headlights.

"Who is that America aru?" asked China who had somehow missed the entire fight.

"Oh her that's Arkansas she is my middle child, she is adopted though.

"Why is she yelling at France and Spain?" asked Germany

"Dude they are her parents, she doesn't like them cause they left her, and she thinks if she spends too much time with them she'll end up a pervert."

"What is she doing now aru?" China Asked as he gestured over to where Arkansas was trying to blend into the wall.

"She really shy, and always overlooked as a state so she starts freaking out when people start paying attention to her. She is also scared that they will all believe the stereotypes about her and make fun of her."

"Oh, poor girl I know how bad stereotypes are." said China.

"I know, but she does get really mad and tries to kill people when they bring up the stereotypes or get her name wrong so I think she will be fine." Stated America, "See that's what I mean."

They both looked over to were Arkansas was to see her backed into a corner with a huge diamond incrusted knife

"One step closer and yawl will be getting a Toothpick where it really hurts and you'll never have another kid ever again." She yelled as France drew closer.

"No, no daughter of mine is going to carry such weapons." Said Spain as he stole her toothpick

"You know you have other kids besides me right?" asked Arkansas as she tried to take back her knife.

"Yes we know but you are the one I need to teach the art of fashion too."

"What?!" yelled Arkansas as France grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Now come with me we will get you out of those hideous clothes."

"No help me! Stranger danger, stranger danger! SOS, help me please! I'm began yawl help me, if you help me I'll give you some of my diamonds!" Yelled Arkansas as she was dragged away by her mother.


	3. Alaska

An:/ hey ya'll I hope you like it. Please review, I need it.

America, if you are not going to introduce us you might want to help Arkansas. They aren't called the bad touch trio for nothing." Stated one of the other children, this one looked Just like a younger version of America just with a clipboard instead of a hamburger.

"Oh don't worry DC." America replied as he padded him on the back, "she will be fine."

"So, are you going to introduce us or can we go back home? You know we can only spend a certain amount of time out of the country." DC asked as he straightened back up.

"Oh sure I'll introduce you, just not right now, you know what they say save the best for last."

"So are you saying I'm the best?" asked DC, eyebrow raised.

"Nope nowhere close, you are all equally the best. So who should go next?" America said as he pulled out hamburger.

"I would go with…um…Let's see…Ah… Alaska."

"Why Alaska? Why not Maine or Florida?"

"Cause Alaska is starting to freak everyone out, and the sooner we can get this done the better."

America yelled, "Ok then, Alaska Come here."

"Oh Alaska is here?" Asked Russia who had crept up behind America and DC.

"AHHHHH!" they both yelled

"I frightened you. Da?" asked Russia with a small creepy smile.

"No, heroes aren't afraid of anything." Yelled America

"Oh Father it is good to see you again." Said a small boy that had snuck up behind the group. He had white hair like Russia but his eyes were bright blue.

"Alaska, it is good to see you." Replied Russia "America who haven't you introduced Alaska yet he should have gone first."

"It is ok father."

"Alaska, how have you been?" asked Russia

"fine."

"Who the heck is that?" England asked. He had finally managed to get away from the 13 colonies

"That's Alaska, he is an okay kid really quite and a lot like Russia. Russia is his father, so I can understand, but that doesn't mean I like it I mean look, he sold him to me and now that he knows he is valuable he won't leave him alone."

"Shut it you wanker. I asked who he was not for his entire life story." Snapped England

"Run England." America said

"What?" England asked

"Dude Run!" America yelled as he pointed over England's shoulder to where all of the original 13 were waiting.

"Bloody Hell!" screamed the startled country as he took of running.

America just stood their grinning as he watched England run away. When America noticed no one followed he turned around to see them all rolling on the floor laughing.

"Have you forgiven him yet?" asked America

"Pops we forgave him years ago. We just wanted a little fun. So punish us if you want. It was so worth it to see the face he made." Said New York as he got over his laughing fit.

"So dude you chased him around for nothing." America asked

"Yep, no reason." Replied Delaware

"your right it was hilarious" America blurted out.

"hey dad, you might want to check on Alaska." Said Georgia

"So you will become one with Russia, da?"

"I don't know, America wouldn't like it."

"I will take care of him." Russia said with a grin as he pulled out a pipe, "so will you become one with mother Russia ?"

"Nnnnnnnoooooooo!" yelled America as he ran and tackled Russia, "You can't have him back."

"America, America, I was going to say no." said Alaska as he pulled America off Russia.

"Wait you were." Asked America but before anything else could be said the doors to the conference room burst open. There stood a red-faced, angry Arkansas. Instead of her normal cloths she had on a giant light blue dress, her hair is up, and the face is covered in make-up.

"You damn Yankee, you'll help him but not me!" Arkansas growled as she started to make her way to America.

"I didn't worry about you cause I knew you would be safe." America explained as he backed away.

"I going to kill you." She screeched as she advanced again, this time just far enough ahead for everyone in the room to get a glimpse of France hog tied behind her.

"Ok kids lets go home." Said America as he backed away again, as all the kid left the meeting room Arkansas ran up to Spain.

"Where is my toothpick?" she demanded

"you don't need it."

"Fine the give me your axe."

"ok," Said Spain as he pulled he axe out of thin air, "just be careful**_ hija_**.(Daughter)

"Oh I will,**_ adiós padre_**(bye father)" said Arkansas as she started to leave to, "oh, America."a\

A few minutes later

"What was that all about?" asked Germany

"I don't know." Said England

"How do you think America is doing aru?" asked China

"Dead." Suggested Spain

"beaten." Guessed France

"wait I got a message." Said England

_Message_

_Hey dudes, I know that kinda got out of hand._

_But I want you guys to come over sometime so you can meet them one at a time._

_They are really good kids if you try to get to know them, and Spain why did you give Arkansas you axe are you trying to get me killed!_

_Peace out JJ_

To be continued

AN:/ Next: A-Z we get to meet all the state one at a time so they're not all crazy.


	4. Football

**An: / hey, yea I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter and I am sorry. I swear I had a smile face where the JJ was I have no idea what happened. I had some of my people look over it and I have no idea how they missed all of the mistakes. Hope this one is better.**

In front of America's house

"How many do you think are in there?" Asked Germany as he stared at the huge house.

"Judging by the size of the place I would guess all 52," said England.

"Who wants to go check?" asked France

"I will," said Italy as he pulled out a white flag and headed towards the door.

"No, Italy it's a suicide mission." Germany yelled but Italy was already at the door. *knock, knock*

"Hello it is good to have you here please come in there is pasta, beer, wine, and scones in the kitchen feel free to have some, I will go get America." Answered DC as he opened the door.

Once they were inside it was almost completely silent except for DC's footsteps farther in the house.

"You hear that?" asked England

"No, I don't hear anything," replied France

"Exactly it's too quiet, there probably waiting somewhere so they can attack me." England said as he hid behind Germany.

Being the only one who heard way they attacked England yesterday Germany said, "I doubt they will attack you, but it is too quiet."

"Of course it quiet. Whatever gave you the idea that it would be loud?"

"America you have 52 adopted children. Why would it be quiet?" asked France

"51 adopted children and it's not like they all live with me. Only DC, Puerto Rico, and Hawaii live here."

"So how are we going to meet them if none of them are here?"

"Oh they are coming, not all at one time so you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure they want to come some of them didn't seem too happy to see us yesterday." Said China

"Ah they love you guys, at least most of them do. They all jumped at the chance to meet you again."

Earlier that day

"Hey Delaware." Said America

"What's up pops." Delaware replied.

"You want to come to my place to meet the countries?" America asked

"No." *click*

"Delaware, Delaware are you there." America yelled into the phone.

"Call ended." Replied the phone.

"Hey, Washington."

"No."

"No, why? I haven't even asked you anything yet."

"Delaware told everyone what was going on."

"Traitor." America said

"Bye."

"Texas, hey." Said America

"Howdy" greeted Texas

"You want to…." America tried to ask

"Sorry," Texas said, "I got Mexicans to stop. Bye."

"Texas?" asked America

"You're not getting past this border you damn Mexicans." Texas yelled not noticing the call hadn't ended. America Just shook his head and dialed in a new number

"I guess there is no other choice." He said to him self

"What the hell do you want you damn Yankee?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Well it's good to talk to you too Arkansas." America said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"If you are here to ask if I want to meet the countries the answer is no. If Spain wants his axe back he is going to have to come get it." Arkansas Said

"Can't you just bring it to him?" America asked

"I ain't Dominos I don't deliver!" Yelled Arkansas

"Oookkkkkk." America Replied

"If you want someone, I can send Alabama and Louisiana." Arkansas stated

"How are you going to get them here?" asked America

"They are both in my living room watching the football game cause their cable is out." Replied Arkansas

"Ok send them over." Said America

"**Adiós**." Said Arkansas

"Did you get someone to come over?" asked DC just as America closed his phone

"Yea, why?" asked America

"Because all of you friends are standing outside staring at the house like it might attack them." Replied DC

"They will come in eventually," said America with a grin.

"If you say so I'll go get the food and drinks ready." Replied DC as he walked away.

"Have they come in yet?" asked DC

"No still standing out there."

"Oh wait I think Italy is coming."

*knock, knock*

"Can you go answer the door there is something I have to do?"

"sure." Replied DC

America got out his phone and dialed a number again.

"America, what do you want?" asked Arkansas

"Why aren't Alabama and Louisiana here yet?" America asked

"Cause it took longer than expected but I expect then to be there in a couple of minutes." Replied Arkansas

"Ok bye."

"**Au revoir. (Bye)" **said Arkansas

Present time

"They should be here any minute now." Said America.

"Who are we going to meet?" asked Spain

"It is a surprise." replied America

"Just tell us you git so we know if we need to run for the hills or not."

*knock, knock*

"It seems they are here." Said America as he ran to the door

America came back with a huge box in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Italy

"I don't know."

"There is a note you want to read it. Said England As he pulled off the note and handed it to America.

_"__Hey ya'll._

_In this box is Alabama and Louisiana. Open with caution they are extremely angry. They will attack._

_America, remember to tell Spain that if he wants his axe back he is going to have to come and get it._

_From, __Arkansas"__read America_

Despite the warning America opened the box anyway and as soon as the top was off two blurs shot out one dark red while the other was bright purple and yellow. When the blurs slowed down enough they were both trying to choke America and yelling, "Who is winning? Tell me who is winning."

"Alabama, Louisiana calm down." Yelled America

When they finally calmed down Alabama asked, "Where are we?"

"We are at my place." America replied

"Why? I thought we were at Arkansas's Place." Yelled Alabama

"She sent you here." America said

"That's right I remember now she attacked us and put us in a box." Said Louisiana

"Alright are you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Sure." Alabama replied. Alabama was a tall boy who looked around the age of 16. He had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and wore cloths similar to Arkansas's but everything he wore was red.

"The name is Jefferson M. Jones, You can call me Alabama." He said with a huge grin

"And I'm Ana L. Jones, well now I am I use to be Ana L. Bonnefoy, but you can call me Louisiana. Louisiana looked almost the same as she did the day before but all of her cloths were now bright purple and gold.

"Any questions?" asked America.

"Yes, I thought you said they weren't crazy and wouldn't attack." Said England

"Oh they are not normally like that; it is just that football makes all the southern states crazy. Isn't that right Alabama?" America turned around to where the states were but found they had already run away.

"America can I have my axe back?" asked Spain

"Sure we can go get it; we won't be able to get anything out of these two till the game is over.

Then a yell came from the living room, "America you know Arkansas won't like you all showing up at her house."

"I know, but she said we would have to come get it." Replied America

"It a trap I'm telling you" yelled Alabama.

"Dudes I don't care, come on guys lets go visit Arkansas." America said. He turned around to find all the countries frozen in fear.

"We are going to the house of your axe wielding manic of a daughter." Asked England

"yep." Replied America as he walked out the door

"Oh I get to see **ma fille** (my daughter) again." Said France

"I get my axe back." Said Spain as he followed America out.

All the other countries followed them out muttering, "We are all going to die."

**An:/ Hey thanks for reading this far, please you all for reviewing and 9foxgrl I am not a little old lady(lol)**

** out, Peace.**


	5. Thanksgiving at the Jones house

**An:/ hey hey here is just an extra thanksgiving chapter( has nothing to do with real story(kind fo)) i will get back on the story soon i promise. Sorry for any mistakes**

**Extra chapter**

**A Jones Family Thanksgiving**

Washington's place

"Thanks, we will be there. Bye." said Washington as she hung up the phone.

"So when do we need to be there asked?" asked Oregon as he pulled a casserole out of the oven.

"By my watch right about… Now! Get the food and gather everyone up we are not going to be the last ones there again." Yelled Washington as she grabbed one of the pots of food and ran out the door.

"Hey Texas ready to go." Asked Oklahoma as him and Arkansas beat on the door.

"Yea I'm ready just need to put this in the car." Texas said as he came out with a huge turkey.

"You got enough food there?" asked Oklahoma

"Yea that is the biggest turkey I have ever seen." Arkansas stated as she stared at the roasted bird.

"Well you know what they say everything is bigger in Texas." Yelled Texas as he put the turkey in the car and Arkansas and Oklahoma just rolled their eyes at him.

"Is everything ready?" asked DC

"Yep." Replied America as he pushed open the dining room door to show DC the room. The room was decorated in all sorts of thanksgiving decorations and in the room sat a long table with 25 chairs on each side and one on each end. In front of each chair sat a plate each with a flag beside it to represent the state or territory that would soon be there.

"It looks great." Said DC

"Now where is the food?" Asked America

"Everyone is bringing..." Replied DC but was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get that." America yelled as he ran to the door.

"Ok." Replied DC

"Hey guys." America said as he moved away from the door to let the states in. All of the original 13 rushed in the door in order, each holding a pot of food.

"First as always I see" said Dc as he walked to the door.

"Well, being first is my thing." Delaware replied as he handed his food to Dc.

"I guess being annoying is your thing too." Replied DC as he turned away from the states as Delaware glared at him.

"Hey guys!" yelled Washington as she ran in the door with Oregon, Idaho, Wyoming, and Montana hot on her tail.

"So when is everyone else going to get here." Asked Montana

"Right about now." Replied America and as if on cue almost all the other states busted in the door. The last ones at the door were Texas, Arkansas, and Oklahoma who were too caught up in their arguing to notice the door was open.

"Well at least my place isn't shaped like a giant foam finger." Yelled Arkansas

'"Well at least I'm not the pants of the man on the map." Replied Oklahoma

"You did not just go there, at least I can think of original name Oklahoma, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma rose, Oklahoma the song, Oklahoma the Broadway musical. What the heck is wrong with you Okie not even Prussia is that egotistical?" Snapped Arkansas

"Well at least people can get my name right, you had to make a law that said you couldn't say it wrong and people still don't get it right."

"I'm going to kill you." Yelled Arkansas as she lunged at Oklahoma

America looked to Texas who just stood in behind of the two arguing states and asked, "What is wrong with them?"

"Oklahoma brought up the fact that Arkansas lost her corner to Missouri and Arkansas yelled at him and they have been going at it since we left." replied Texas

"Will you two just stop." America sighed as he picked up Arkansas by back of her coat.

"Put my down I'm going to claw his eye out." screeched Arkansas as she tried to reach for Oklahoma

"Now, no attacking your brother at least not till after we eat lunch."

"But he started it." Whined Arkansas, Oklahoma giggled at Arkansas while she was being scolded the only reply was a deep growl and another reach for his face from Arkansas.

Then America picked him up the same way he picked up Arkansas, "And you, you know Arkansas's corner is a sore subject."

"Let's just go inside" said Texas.

"That's a good idea, you're siblings have probably already eaten all the food already."

A few minute later

"There now that, that is done" said DC as he sat down at the head of the table by America. Each state and territory had either taken or tied to their seat and were now staring greedily at the mountains of food on the table.

"Now let's eat." America yelled as he jumped at the nearest pile of food.

As the rest of the states reached for their food Arkansas's yells were barely audible, "Hey no fair you got a head start," she yelled as she struggled to get out of the rope that tied her and Oklahoma together.

After Lunch

Every person in the dining room was lying randomly in the room each with a full belly and no reason to get up.

"Dude that was good," said America from his spot lying on the table, "Wait we are missing someone aren't we? Where is California and Arizona?"

"California said something about Black Friday shopping." Said Nevada

In front of a store

"How much longer?" whined Arizona

"Stop your whining it just 18 more hours." Replied California as she looked through the window of the department store.

"What why are we here so early?" asked Arizona

"Cause we are going to be the first ones there." Said California

"I want to go to America's," Whined Arizona, "I can practically smell Texas's turkey."

"You wouldn't leave me would you" said California as she turned around with a creepy smile.

Arizona just backed away but was stopped, he looked down to see his hand handcuffed to his sister's, "Someone help me I'm trapped with a crazy woman!" he yelled as he tried to pull away from his sister.

"I'm not crazy I just need new clothes." Said California as she turned back to the window.

Back at America's place

"Well what do you want to do now?" Asked America

All the southern states stood up and yelled "Football!" as they all pulled out their footballs.

"No!" yelled all the others

"Remember what happened last time you played football together." Yelled DC as they flashed back

_"We are sorry," Said the southern states as they bowed their heads in shame, "We got out of hand with are football game."_

_"Yes you did." Replied the president_

_"Come on Abe go easy on them." America said as he walked up to the president as he was scolding his kids, "They didn't mean for it to get so bad."_

_"Alfred your kids almost started a civil war with their football game."_

_"It was all those damn northerner's fault," argued Georgia, "they tried to break the Missouri compromise."_

_"Don't point fingers you should just be glad you didn't start a civil war." Said Abraham_

_As the southern states turned to walk away South Carolina muttered, "Just wait you and the other northerners will get what coming to you."_

_End of flash back_

"We said we were sorry about that." Said Georgia as all the northern states glared at them.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Washington

"I have some ice cream in the freezer." Said DC

"Ice Cream, why didn't you tell me earlier?" America yelled as he ran to the freezer. When he came back in his arms where every type of ice cream flavor imaginable.

"I scream for ice cream." Yelled the states as they rushed America.

As all the states sat down with their ice cream Arkansas stated, "It's not as good as football but still good. Ah, my head."

"Ha you can't even eat ice cream without being hurt." Laughed Oklahoma

"Wait it is after lunch isn't it." Asked Arkansas

"Yea, why? Oh I see." Said America as he ate his ice cream

"I'm gonna kill you." Said Arkansas As she pulled out her toothpick and lunged at Oklahoma

And that is what all od the Jones family did for the rest of their thanksgiving; eat ice cream, recover from brain freezes, and argue well almost all of them

"Help please, someone." Yelled Arizona

"Stop your almost opening time." snapped California.

**_The end for now TBC_**

**Thanks for reading sorry for disappointing you with this chapter. I will get back on the real story next and if you have any suggestions about what state we should meet next please do tell I've been having writers block**

**Btw**

**DC and Delaware seem like they don't like each other its cause well they don't in this story they are both fighting to be america's favorite.**

***Takes a bow, waves like a crazy person*Bye I am dr. coconuts and I bid you all a farewell. **


	6. clams, a wedding, and a twister

**AN: / hey ya'll I am glad you made it this far, that means I am at least an ok job. Sorry I there is any mistakes, and I was told I misspelled was in chapter 4 and I have to say I didn't think my spelling skills could get any worse so have fun reading.(I was told I spelt was like wase)**

* * *

Arkansas's place

"What do you think dude. I told you it would not be scary." America said as he gestured towards Arkansas's house. Her house was just a small white farm house with flowers growing all around the house and was surrounded by trees it looked just like any other house except for the large sign hanging on the fence that read _Warning: KEEP OUT! All trespassers will be shot; any survivors will be shot again. _

"Do you think she is in there?" asked Spain, "cause I want my ax back."

"I don't know I'll go check." Said America as he ran up to the door and went inside.

* * *

A few minutes later

"She is not in there." Yell America as he walked out of the house with a letter and a dime sized diamond.

"Where did you get that?" asked England pointing at the diamond.

"Oh Arkansas leaves these everywhere I just picked it up."

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know dudes." America said but as soon as he finished a Mocking bird flew down from one of the trees surrounding the house and attacked his face. After a few minutes of attacking the bird dropped a note on America's face then flew to France and landed on his head.

"What the bloody hell was that?" yelled England as America got up

"I have no idea dudes" said America as he pulled the note off his face

"What does it say?" asked Germany

"It says

_Hey whoever was foolish enough to come to my place I'm at work right now. Don't come back._

_But if it is an emergency or you are Spain I work at Wal-Mart." _America read, "So I guess we are going to Wal-Mart."

"Then let's go." Said France

The countries murmured skeptically in agreement and headed on their way to Wal-Mart.

* * *

Wal-Mart

As the countries walked in they all looked around in amazement at the tremendous size of the Wal-Mart. But their eyes where suddenly brought to the sound of a voice that say, "Welcome to Wal-Mart get you shit and get the hell out." when they entered

"Arkansas." Cheered France

"Oh it is you people." snarled Arkansas

"What are you not happy to see me?" asked France

"…" Arkansas said nothing as she saw the large group of countries come in but when she finally got some courage she blurted out, "Why the hell do you have my bird on your head."

"What bird?" asked France then felt around on his head, "Oh this one." He said as he handed Arkansas her bird

"Since when did you have a bird?" asked America

"Since I became a state and his name is** Peu Pierre** not bird."

"Why Pierre?" asked France with a huge smile

Arkansas took a step back for France and his creepy smile and replied, "Cause **Peu Pierre** translates out to little rock and Little Rock is my capital. I only use him to deliver mail."

"Oh you are my daughter. Wait you look different." Said France as he looked Arkansas up and down she still wore her normal clothes just with a Wal-Mart vest, but her hair had a new reddish tent to it and her eyes now looked more green then blue.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arkansas as she raised her eyebrow

"Your hair is red."

"Oh that. Don't worry unlike some of the other states I am proud of my ancestry and it comes from all over the world."

"Where does this come from?" asked France as he messed with Arkansas hair.

"Why don't you ask England he should know." Said Arkansas

"England?" Asked France as he looked back to where England was hiding behind Germany, "What is she talking about?"

England picked Over Germany's shoulder to see Arkansas's red hair, "I have no idea you bloody wanker."

"Oh England your brothers would not be happy that you forgot him." Said Arkansas

"Sc-sc-scotland." England stuttered

"Yep, and Ireland." Arkansas said with a deep Scottish accent.

"Yes I want my axe."

"Oh yeah." Said Arkansas as she pulled the axe out thin air and threw it at Spain, "here you go."

"Thanks." Said Spain

"Hey America if you want to stop bothering me some of the other states are here."

"Cool dudes lets go meet some of my other kids. Wait who is here?" asked America

"Oh no one to bad just Nevada, Kansas, and Connecticut, have fun." Said Arkansas

"What do you mean those are some of the worse possible choices of states to meet especially all at one time." Yelled America.

"Not my problem I'm off duty." Said Arkansas as she threw off her Wal-Mart vest and headed to the door.

"Wait don't leave." America yelled after her but she just waved without turning and kept walking.

"America." Asked a voice

America turned around to be face to face with three of his states. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Said Nevada. Nevada was almost as tall as America but his skin was tanner and his hair was dark brown almost black and the same color of his eyes. He was wore a tux with the coat unbuttoned and the tie undone, but on his head he wore a tinfoil hat. In his hands he carried two six packs of beer

"Hi." Said Kansas. Kansas was a girl the same size as Arkansas, he hair was bright red that she wore in two braids. She wore blue jeans and a storm watchers shirt and had a small black dog running around at her feet

"Hello Father." Connecticut said. Connecticut was a guy he looked a lot like England but his hair was a dirty blonde like America's and had a curl in his hair like Italy. He wore brown pants and a dark blue sweater vest and he was carrying a bucket of clams.

"Are you going to introduce us to you friends?" asked Nevada as he winked at Hungry

"Countries these guys are some of my states." Said America, "States these are the countries."

"Hey, the Name is Carson but you can call me Nevada. You guys want to come to my wedding?" said Nevada as he passed out wedding invitations.

"Nevada another one?" asked America

"Don't judge"

"I can judge you if I want, this is like your 38th wife."

"47th, if you are going to judge at least get you numbers right." Nevada said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Hi-ya" Kansas cut in "The name is Dorothy I'm Kansas, the sunflower state."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you" Stated Connecticut "My name is Thomas, otherwise known as Connecticut."

"Come on guys let go." America said to the countries

"Why are you leaving you just got here." Connecticut said

"do you not want to spend time with us? Do you hate us?" asked Kansas

"No I don't hate you, but last time we were together I was dragged off to break into area 51, chase a twister, and to a high class party in Connecticut."

"Fine Bye since you don't like spending time with us" they said as they walked away from the Countries.

"What was that about? Asked England

"None of your business," America said, "Let's go meet someone else."

They all followed America out of Wal-Mart each wondering what crazy state they would meet next.

To be continued

**An: / thanks for sticking with me this far**

**I'm taking request on which state they should meet next.**

**There you go The Black Dove Flyeth, sorry if he was not what you were expecting all I could find on Connecticut was it was full of rich white guys that like clams.**

**Dr. coconuts out, peace**


	7. CHEESE!

**Sup my friends I hope you like this new chapter**

**I'm still taking request on states **

**So please feel free to over up some ideas**

**Sorry if there any mistakes I spell-checked it like 20 time but it still misses some**

**So have fun reading and enjoy**

* * *

"So what happened between you and those states?" asked England

"Oh it I nothing." Said America as he started to think back.

* * *

_Flashback_

_In Kansas_

_"So Kansas do you have anything in mind for our father daughter bonding day?" America asked as he got in to Kansas's Car._

_"I have something but I don't think you can handle it." She replied_

_"Oh don't worry your dad can handle anything." Said America _

_"Ok then, hold on." She yelled as he put the car in gear and speed down the road._

_After a few minutes of high-speed driving they stopped the car in the middle of a sunflower field._

_"I hope this storm does mess up your plan." America said as he looked up at the now dark sky._

_"Don't worry this storm is my plan." She replied_

_"What?" he asked_

_"This storm is my plan." She repeated_

_"What!" he yelled_

_"Just buckle up this ride is about to get a bit bumpy." She said as she stepped on the gas again._

_America buckle he seat belt almost faster than the eye could see. But suddenly a twister came out of the sky and hit the ground just behind the car and was now chasing them through the field._

_"Hold on dad." Kansas said as the car was picked up by the twister. After a couple spins in the twister America looked out his window. Outside all kinds of objects were flying around then out of no were Russia riding a bicycle and laughing like…well… Russia flew by the window._

_"Was that Russia?" he asked_

_"Yeah he comes here some time but he just stands there with that creepy smile and stares out into the sunflower fields. I creeps me out." she replied _

_Then the car lurched and they were back on the ground but their setting looked different._

_"Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." America said._

_"Of course not put this on." She said as she pulled a tux out of the back of the car._

_"Why?" he asked as he took the tux from her_

_"We are going to a wedding." She replied_

_"It's Nevada isn't it?" he asked with a sigh._

_"Yep," She replied._

* * *

"America? America? Are you listening to me?" snapped England

"Huh, What?" asked America as he came back from his flashback.

"Where are we?" England Asked

America looked around to find that he was no longer in Arkansas, "I have no idea."

"What do you mean?" England asked

"I have no idea where we are." America said

"So we are lost." Stated France

"How the bloody hell do you get lost in your own country." Snapped England

"I'm not lost. I momentarily misplaced my sense of direction."

"What?"

"I'm not lost. Wait do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" asked England

"Its (*dramatic pause*) cheese." America said as he took off running.

As all the countries tried to catch up with America they started to smell the cheese to and soon after when they caught up with America they could hear voices.

"Cheddar?"

"Check."

"Blue?"

"Check"

"Swiss?"

"Stolen strait from Switzerland's place."

The countries walked forward to find themselves in front of a large dairy farm, and out front were to teenage girls one with a clipboard rattling off different cheeses and the other was waist deep in a pile of cheese yelling check when she found the right one.

"Girls!" America yelled. As he ran towards the girls, but before he could get to them they stopped and said, "You're lost aren't you."

"Why would you think that?"

"That's the only reason you ever come to Wisconsin." The girl in the pile of cheese

"I'm not lost." He snapped

"Yes he is." Yelled England from his spot in the group of country

"Thought so." Said the girl with the clipboard.

"Fine I'm lost but while we are here why don't you introduce yourselves to all of my friends. State, Countries, Countries, states

"Okay, I'm Spring F. Jones otherwise known as Illinois." Said the girl with the clipboard she was normal height he hair was a dirty blonde like Canada's and her eyes were green.

"Hey I'm Madison or Wisconsin," the other girl said as she climbed out of her pile of cheese. She was the same height as Illinois but her hair was just a couple shades darker and her eyes were blue. Wisconsin also had a large fake bloke of cheese on her head.

There was complete silence but was soon broken by England asking the one question that was one everyone's mind, "What is with all the cheese?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a giant pile of cheese."

"So what? You say that like it's not normal."

"America is it normal for American's to have giant piles of cheese aru? Asked China

"No its not, but Wisconsin and Illinois are known for their chee-" America tried to say but was cut off by his phone blaring his national anthem. He looked at his phone to see a text from D.C.

_ America, Michigan and Ohio are here and they are fighting, I need your help SOS_

_D.C_

"Looks like we need to go." Said America

"Why?" asked Wisconsin

"Michigan and Ohio." He replied

"Oh." Illinois and Wisconsin said together, "Good luck."

"Thanks we will need it." America replied

"So where are we going now?" asked France

"Back to my place two of my states are there and are causing trouble." As he started to walk away

"The other way." Yelled Wisconsin

"I knew that." America yelled back.

* * *

A while later

"Finally we are here," Said America, "I hope they didn't make a mess." America opened the front door to reveal his entire house trashed Louisiana and Alabama were still watching TV, D.C was tied up in the corner, and Michigan and Ohio were fighting on the ground. America just face palmed then turned around to the countries and said "why don't we go get some food before we go in."

All the Countries muttered in agreement and walked away but England stayed back for a bit and looked in the window to the house just in time to have Ohio's face smashed into the glass.

TBC

* * *

**There you go folks chapter 7 I hoped you liked it and all the states were liked**

**States we meet so far**

**Alabama **

**Alaska**

**Arkansas**

**Louisianan**

**Illinois**

**Wisconsin**

**D.C**

**And a few appearances from the original 13 and others**

**Bye bye **


	8. Party?

**Su'p putting up a new chapter hope you enjoy**

* * *

**A Restaurant in America**

"You guys can go home if you want." Said America

"Who the bloody hell made you a parent?" said England

"You did." America replied

"What!?" England yelled

"When I got me independence so did they and they had no one to take care of them so I did." Explained America

"But America you have 51 children When you broke away from England you only had 13." Said Germany

"I thought I already explained all this." Said America

"Fine some of them I got from the Indians, Then about halfway through the 50 France sold me the Louisiana Purchase and I got a couple more, then got some from Spain To sum that all up I got most of my kids from those too." America said as he pointed at France and Spain."

"Where the states always that crazy?"

"Yep, but you haven't seen crazy yet. They are ok sometime it's just they are also different there is always fighting." America's face light up as if he had an idea, "Why don't I get them to come to our X-mas party, so you can get to know each and every one of them and not start another war.

"Sure." They all said skeptically. Thinking this party was more likely to start a war then just meeting them one by one.

* * *

**Somewhere in the south the next day**

"I say we succeed." Yelled Georgia

"We can't do that! Do you want to start another war?" Screamed Virginia

"No, but I say we do succeed my people don't like him so were leaving. They already have enough signatures." Texas added in with his gun pointed at Virginia's face

"We can't succeed again it is against the constitution." Virginia snapped back.

"It's not just us Virginia. Even some of the northern and Midwest states want to succeed. We do not want war but we don't want that man to ruin this country," Said Alabama in a quiet voice trying to calm everyone down.

"I have nothing against the man but my people want to leave and that is their right you know **_Regnat populous _****(AN: / Regnat populous is Arkansas's motto it means the people rule)**. And what can that dang Yankee do about it?" said Arkansas

Suddenly among the yells of the southern states the sound of shattering filled the air and out from the window a little girl burst in and landed on the table while yelling, "The South Will Rise Again!" The girl looked young about 10 or 11 with dirty blond hair, had a swirly curl on top of her head, and light blue eyes. The girl wore a baggy grey shirt with a rebel flag on the front and torn up denim jeans that stopped at her knees and she wore no shoes on her tiny feet.

"Oh no not her." said Virginia

"Shit." said the rest of the southern states said together

"What are none of you happy to see me?" said the girl

"It's just last time you were here you started a war, Confederacy." Said Mississippi

"Water under the bridge," She said as she rubbed her hands together "now what's this I hear about you guys wanting to succeed."

"It's none of your business." Yelled Arkansas

Confederacy prepared to yell back but was cut off by 13 different anthems playing. Every state in the room took out their phones and read the mass text

_Hey dudes_

_X-mas party at my place 6:30._

_Attendance is mandatory._

_Please dress nice all the countries_

_will be there. Don't act stupid._

_Peace outJ_

"Damn!" they all said together as the confederacy rolled on the floor laughing at their bad luck.

"Ya'll have fun now ya hear and play nice." yelled the confederacy as the States trudged out of their meeting room, "we will talk about this whole succeeding again thing later.

* * *

_At the Christmas party_

Two states were staring up at a gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Where do you think he gets these from" asked Maine. Maine was a short girl who looked around the age of 16. She had long dark hair, bright blue eye, and wore a pink dress.

" I've got no idea," replied New Hampshire. New Hampshire Had dark hair like Maine but his eyes where dark brown almost black. He had the appearance of the age 16 like Maine.

"Hey guys you seen America." Asked Alabama

"Nope. Is everyone here?" Replied Maine

"Everyone except Arkansas, that's no surprise though, and I hear Michigan went to get her."

"That's good now there is no way she can skip out again. Michigan can get anyone to do anything

Suddenly yelling came from the other side of the room where Michigan was trying to pull Arkansas into the room.

"No, don't make me go in there. I don't want to see any of them!" Arkansas screamed as she kicked at Michigan, whom had a hold of her leg.

"To bad get your ass in here." Michigan yelled back

"You can't boss me around I'm older than you." Arkansas stated

"By like what a month." Said Michigan

With that Arkansas started counting on her fingers and while she was distracted Michigan pulled her the rest of the way into the room. When she was done she held up her fingers and yelled, "Try like seven." Not even noticing she had been pulled into the room. As she started to stand up she noticed she was all the way in the room she yelled, "Dang you, Dang you all to the pits of hell."

"Hey dudes the hero has arrived." Yelled America as he burst through the doors

The states replied with mean stares. Soon after America's entrance the other countries started to file in.

"Ah my **_fille _**(Daughter), you look amazing." yelled France as he walked into the room after America wearing he is normal cloths and had sparkles and roses all around him.

"Damn" said Arkansas as she looked down at her own cloths to see, that was wearing the same dress had put her in at the conference meeting. She then looked over to Michigan who just gave a satisfied smirk and shrugged her shoulders. Then she did what no one expected she said "I guess I do look pretty good. Now I'm going to go drink this whole party away someone point me to the booze."

"You're going to let her drink?" asked England As he pointed to the girl

America replied, "She may look like a teenager but she is really like 172 years old."

"176!" yelled Arkansas

"Sorry I mean 176. Now let's get the party started!" yelled America

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Time to open presents!" yelled America

"You got presents?" questioned England

"Yep" stated America as he started to hand out gifts that were wrapped in super hero raping paper.

Once everyone opened their gifts

"What did you get England aru?" asked China"

"It's a piece of paper."

"What does it say?"

"_Congratulations, you get to spend the day with the original 13 states"_

England's face shone with terror as he looked over to where the original 13 states were reading the notes they got.

"_Congratulations, you get to spend one day with your uncle England."_

They all looked over at him with disgust.

"What is this America?" yelled Georgia

America didn't reply he just turned to France and asked, "What did you get?"

France read his note

_You get to spend one day with all the states from the Louisiana Purchase and a couple extra._

_Have fun_

_Be sure to make sure they don't have any weapons first and if you do anything to my kids I will end you._

"Russia what did you get?"

"I got a restraining order that says I cannot come with in a 10 mile radius of the state Alaska." He said with a smile.

"So we all got a day with some of the states except Russia?" Said China

"Yep." Replied America

The countries were about to argue but were cut off by Louisiana running up to America in a bartender outfit half carrying half dragging Arkansas.

"Hey dads guess what I learned?" She said as she laid Arkansas on the ground.

"What?" America replied

"The most hilarious thing happens when Arkansas drunk." Louisiana Said

"How did you get her drunk she can hold her beer almost as good As Germany?" Stated America as the other countries crowded around America and Louisiana

"Well I mixed the strongest Alcohol I could find together and I gave it to her." She explained

"Ok, ok Stop right there. Remind me never to let you get me a dink ever again. Now why is this so hilarious?" asked America.

"Arkansas when she is drunk she goes through three stages." Said Louisiana

"That cloud shaped like a bunny. Hop little bunny hop, hop like you have never hopped before." Arkansas cut in as she pointed at the ceiling.

"This is stage 1 the loopy stage. Here hold this we will need it for stage 2." Louisiana said as she handed America a tape recorder. America just gave her a confused look till Arkansas started yelling.

"I wish I could be more like America *hiccup*" Said Arkansas with a look of terror on her face as she started to let out her secrets.

"This is stage 2 she starts to confess all her secrets." explained Louisiana

"I think Prussia is Hot*Hiccup*"

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't think the awesome me is hot." Said Prussia

"I had to make a law so people would get my name right* hiccup*" she yelled

Louisiana just laughed at that one as Arkansas gave her a death stare

"I miss Scotland*Hiccup*Arkansas Yelled As she glared At England

"It's not my fault." Said England when he saw Arkansas Glaring at him

"I'm secretly in love with Quebec!" confessed Arkansas

There was complete silence in the room.

"*hiccup*"

"Who is this Quebec fellow?" Asked France

"He is mine?" said a voice

Every Country in the room screamed.

"Hey Mattie." Greeted Louisiana. Arkansas just hiccupped from her place on the floor as she hid her face.

"Hey girls." Replied the speaker of the voice who had now come into view

"Oh Mattie it's just you. What took you so long to get here?"

"I have been here the whole time." Canada said

"Canada you said you know this Quebec guy?"

"Yea he is one of my Provinces" Replied Canada

Suddenly laughing filed the air "ohonhonhon." Everyone turned to France expecting him to be giving someone a perverted smile but he was standing there with the same confused look they had. Then the laughing came again, "ohonhonhon," and they turned towards the direction it came from and standing there was Arkansas looking almost sober, but she was staring at the counties with a perverted smile.

"You guys might want to run, this is stage 3. She is as bad as France when she is like this."

**_"Je recherche pour mon chéri Québec. Avez-vous vu?_**"(I'm looking for my darling Quebec. Have you seen him?)Arkansas Asked

"He said something about going to see Yukon." Said Canada

"**_Ah vous ressemblent tellement à mon cher Québec. oh comment je l'ai raté. Merci de me dire où il est, mais je dois y aller maintenant au revoi."_**(Ah you look so much like my dear Quebec. oh how I have missed him. Thank you for telling me where he is, but I must be going now goodbye) said Arkansas As she stalked out of the room.

"Well that was fun. Be her at eight to pick up the states." Said America

TBC

* * *

**Hoped you liked it cause I'm having writers block. If you want to meet a new state just review or PM it to me**

**Psi don't speak anything except English and a bit of Spanish I learned from class so if it is wrong I am sorry**

**_Au revoir mon ami(Goodbye my friends) _**


	9. Ravens VS the 49ers

Sorry dudes, but I have been having writer's block and this just came to me while checking my email at 2 o'clock in the morning. This is just a filler chapter I repeat filler chapter but don't be discouraged i estimate a new chapter will be up with in the week and if it I not I'm sorry. And if you don't know in the next real chapter a chosen group of state (I chose by pulling names from a hat and deciding which would be funniest) will be spending some time with a chosen country. Now back to our not o regularly scheduled program.

Date 2/3/13 every member of the Jones family was crowded into America's living room. They would all be in New Orlando but thanks to a not very thought out incident at the first super bowl they were no longer allowed with in a fifty mile radius of the super bowl no matter where it is. America, DC, and Tony all sat on the leather couch the middle of the room, while there was three big groups of states in the room. Two of the three groups were on opposite side of the room; one screaming East Coast and the other screaming west coast. The third group was sitting on the floor in front of the TV this group consist of all the states in between the east and the west coast that in fear for their lives chose not to choose sides.

"East coast!"

"West coast!"

"Maryland!

"California!"

"Ravens!"

"49ers!"

"Shut up its starting!" One of the many states from group three yelled. The comment silenced the whole room and all Fifty four pairs of eyes where now glued to the TV.

"We welcome you to super bowl XLVII." the announcer said.

"I am so going to win this." Bragged Maryland

"Yeah right." Sneered California

"Can we please just watch the game without fighting, for once?" Snapped America.

Every state just burst out laughing at the mere thought that America would event think that.

"Old man I thought you realized that would never happen on the super bowl of '69." Said Missouri

"Hey everyone they are about to kick off." Said DC

All eyes turned back to the TV screen.

* * *

First quarter

"Touchdown!" yelled the East coast group.

"You shouldn't celebrate till you've won." Snapped California

"Well it doesn't matter 'cause I'm going to win you wanker!" Maryland Snapped back

"Sit down! I'm trying to watch the game!" yelled DC

* * *

Second quarter

"I'm taking bets. Who do you think is going to win? Will it be our Five time wining champ California or our eastern sister with only one super bowl win under her belt." Said Nevada

"I'll put twenty, on The Ravens." a voice yelled as they all the states from the east and west coast crowded around Nevada waving money in the air. The few remaining neutral party members that had not chosen sides when Maryland started wining just slowly backed away fearing they would be trampled or mobbed if they didn't pick the right side.

* * *

A few touchdowns later during halftime

"Take that I'm winning!" yelled Maryland pointing to the TV screen where the stats where posted.

'We will see who has the last laugh, we'll come back we have done this in all five of our previous super bowl games." Snapped California

"Well guess what your wrong this is just going to add up to my second super bowl win." Said Maryland

Third Quarter

"Ha take that I'm going to win! I'm gunna win!"

"Bite you tongue you filthy bird!" yelled California

Suddenly in the midst of the fighting there was a loud *pop*.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked America as he searched the room for the source of the noise.

"Oh My Gosh!" yelled Nebraska

"What? What is it? Is someone injured? Do I need to call the Hospital? The president?" asked America frantically.

They all remained quiet as Nebraska's hand slowly rose till she was pointing at the TV. They all l turned their heads towards the TV and as the pieces slowly began to be put together the states all cried out, "Why, it was so young!"

The T V screen was completely black and no matter how many random buttons where press and no matter how many time they hit it the TV would not come back on.

After Minutes of mourning the loss of their beloved TV

"I guess we will have to do this the old fashion way." America stated as he set a large table in the middle of the living room.

Both California and Maryland took up opposite ends of the table as other states gathered around.

"Ok I want a fair fight." Said DC as he came up beside the table.

"Don't get your hopes up." Said California as he glared dagger at Maryland.

"Please guys can't you just do this without breaking the house." DC sighed

"I will make no promises." Said Maryland

"Ok then enough of that." Said Nevada as he pushed DC away from the table.

Pulling a microphone out of nowhere he began to announce the game, " in the corner we have the best of the West California. And in this corner we have the one the only the beast from the east."

"You are so going down." Yelled California a she set he elbow on the table and gave her hand to Maryland.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Said Maryland as she set her elbow on the table

"Ok my sisters from different misters I want a clean fight." Said Nevada as he tied their hands together.

"Whatever you say bro." replied California.

"Ok One…Two…Three…Go!" yelled Nevada as he jumped away from the table.

The room quickly filled with cheers of "east coast," and " ravens" as Maryland forced California's hand only inches away from the table top.

"Hello folks we are on to a fast start Maryland is over powering California but California is still holding on."

California looked down to where to her hand was inches from the table, "I'm not going to lose this." She yelled over the crowd as she pushed harder with her hands , gaining only an inch.

"Oh it seems Cali is still in this she is closing in on Mary inch by inch."

Mary looked down to her hand were it was now only inches from the table top just as California's was.

"No," she said to herself, " I am not going to lose to her I may have only been to the super bowl once but that one time I won, and my wining streak is not going down before it starts."

Mary put all of her might into her last push, and in that last push she forced California's hand hard against the table top. And after hearing the satisfying thump of hand on table she jumped for her spot at the end of the table and began her victory dance. As for California she only stared at her hand on the table as the other western states tried to comfort her.

"Well now that that is done. Who wants to go get a burger from McDonald's?" yelled America

Fifty or more hands hot up in the air a they all yelled, "I want one."

And so our story end the way all Jones family reunions end one victory, one broken pride, and about 150 Hamburgers.

* * *

I thank all of you who have reviewed or Favorited my story.

I hope this is good i have been having major Writer' block.

If there is anything spelled wrong or grammar done wrong i am sorry i wrote this at 2 o'clock

The Dr. is out of here but don't worry i'll be Back

Cause i'm NOT the governor of Kellyfornia


	10. I'm sorry okay it's not my fault

I'm sorry

Olen pahoillani

Es tut mir leid

Мне шкада

对不起

Je suis désolé

Συγγνώμη

Mi dispiace

I'm sorry, eh

ごめんなさい

Я сожалею

jag är ledsen

Üzgünüm

미안해요

Hey guys here. Let me just say if you didn't understand that first part that was me saying sorry. I know I said I would up date it's just my computer is broken( I'm gonna give it a viking funeral) and it had my stories on it so I have been and am going to rewrite them I hope they are still good. It may be a while before I can update I have a lot to rewrite( and I'm lazy) and i might go back and fix some of the mistakes in the other chapters. So to show you how sorry I am I'm giving you this, it is a one shot that could have been a full chapter but I lost inspiration for it. And if you have and suggestions for states or anything feel free to give them. I'm going to try doing this on my iPad but it hasn't been wanting to work so I wish you all good readings and I bid you adieu.

Love,

Dr. Coconuts

here is the story

Depression

To say the Great Depression was hard on America was an understatement, I was worse than that for America and his young states.

The year was 1929 the stock market crash had shaken the entire jones family. By the late thirties ever Jones kid was living with their farther again, either because the had to sell their stuff or just couldn't provide for them selves.

America looked around to all his kids 48 in total 50 if you count Alaska and Hawaii. Each was suffering in their own way. New York was shivering despite the many blankets that covered him, to say the least the crash hit him the worst. Missouri, Iowa, Nebraska, Kansas, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, and New Mexico all sat together by the window suffering from the dust bowl, with each ragged breath they took a small cloud of dust would fly into the west California being almost all industrial she was just as bad as the others and held a high fever while she dodged the angry glares from other states for not accepting the Arkies and Okies. The Eastern states where probably doing the worse right now. America looked down to the states leaning against hin on one side laid Michigan she had been hit hard. Her industry was failing and there was nothing anyone could do. On the other side laid Arkansas. America almost laughed aloud at the two, they were closer than any of the states where to each other but one was almost entirely industrial while the other was agricultural. It had hit both hard the crash bringing down Michigan and the dust bowl bringing Arkansas. He wasn't even sure if it was the dust bowl it could have been the floods the tornados the droughts and the 110 degrees heat or the fact that just before the depression hit she had borrowed money to finish her roads.

America knew the rest of the world was bad to but none of the, had younglings to care for.

America's eyes scanned across the room again stopping for just a second on each individual state, some had shown up just after the revolution some not until the late 1890's. each young state was different in their own way but they all had one thing in common they were his and he would protect them from anything that hurt was the last time they were going to rely on government money, once the depression each state went back home, some to their abandoned houses while others had to completely start over. But one there was one thing ever jones did each and everyone of the older states got jobs so they could take care of themselves and their daddy if this ever happened they would be ready. New York took a job in the stock market as a broker, Connecticut managed a fishing corporation, Louisiana opened a cafe, Alabama and Mississippi started a farm, Texas raised cattle, Florida had a orange orchard, Arkansas was working with some guy named Tyson, Missouri and Kansas became storm chasers. To say the least America didn't get to spent time with his older kids and had to watch as the others grew and moved out, but they always would know their farther as their for them...

...not that they cared.


End file.
